The Chopsticks
by Laengruk10001
Summary: First Penny X Gumball story. This is for those who love Penny X Gumball. Penny's life seem to be in a shell. Her father is being strict and her mother's interference could destroy the family. Life didn't seem to well for the young peanut until one day when a boy cat and his family moved in to the house across the street. Things change, many things.


**Hello and welcome fans of TAWOG. Today, I am introducing you to a possible final story from me. I feel that this category has nerfed down to family and lacks the adventures I have read before the new authors came. This place had became too family friendly and I don't really see much interest in working in the category anymore. I might leave this and move on to other categories like Regular Show or even currently Bioshock, where my stories are still on hold. I also planning a Call of Duty story that takes place after MW3. I'm thinking of having a Call of Duty fan work on the story with me. I'll think about it. Anyway, for Penny and Gumball shippers, this story will be enjoyable. This is actually my first time writing a Penny and Gumball story and it is also the first time I'm writing romance, so give me some advice if you have to. I'm a rookie at this romance stuff, but I might turn out good, probably. The idea for this story came from a story I read in class called Chopsticks. It was an amazing story. At the end, your mind will be completely blown and what happens at the end is your opinion. Now, let's get this story started shall we. To me this story is a redemption, a last reason of why I should stay here. This story determines if I should stay or leave to write other stories not related to TAWOG. This is your last chance.**

It is a beautiful morning in Elmore. Grass was green, sun shining on the sidewalk, trees filled with leaves with the wind whistling through them. It all seemed perfect. That is where everything is all wrong. The storm is cast into the heart and mind of the people. A terrible tragedy occur. It was in the news when people had woken up, hoping for a great day when their mood was destroyed by a horrible tragedy that had occurred.

"Hello and welcome to Elmore News at 9:00 AM. We have breaking news today that will shatter the hearts for the citizens. The famous town pianist, Penny Fitzgerald, has suddenly disappeared from a facility for gifted students. Her father and mother sent her to the facility when trouble started. The young Fitzgerald started her piano career from an early age at about the time she was 13. From there on, she had received rave reviews of her performances. She had motivated and brought wonderful music. She was last seen at the facility wearing only a robe. Police had found the robe at the steps of the facility, but there has been no leads so far. We will continue when the police has gathered more evidence. Now, let's go to sports."

Days passed later after the news of the disappearance. At Penny's house, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald felt terrible, they didn't know what they did wrong. If they did do something wrong, maybe they could try to take it back if she ever returns. Even Penny's sister felt terrible. Penny was the best sister she had ever had, and now she was gone. Mr. Fitzgerald try to make them feel better, but it didn't even work. The family started going through the old family yearbook. It started with pictures that had Penny's parents in it, before the children were born. The two were an item, a couple if you called it. Penny's dad was an athlete at the time while Penny's mom became interested in music and art. The two had the best time of their lives. When Penny's dad asked her hand in marriage, she said yes and was delighted to meet a man like him. Eventually, they would end up having their first daughter named Penny. It was a miracle as it brought the family together. It brought them together more when they had another baby coming around. Penny's mom and the others came to Penny's first recital. Penny got interested in music at the time when she had reached her womanhood. You know, when a girl has a first 'p'. Penny's recital was a success and that was the beginning of her career that was about to launch off to the air. From there on, she started playing in other places like for special events or concerts, heck, she even played for the mayor of Elmore. Everything seemed fine, yes? Not really. With all that, she had a busy schedule and she didn't really have any fun. She needed to stay in practice so her dad became strict on her. Her mom tried to help, but it just led to complications. She didn't want the entire marriage to end because of who should have control. So, she barely had time for anything. Life didn't seem to well for the girl until one day everything had changed. A new neighbor had moved into the house from across the street. The family's name was the Wattersons. To Penny, she didn't became interested in them at first until she had catch the eye of you know who: Gumball Watterson.

**That is about it for this chapter. This is like a prologue. I apologize for it for being too short. The later chapters will be longer than this one. I hope I can create a successful romantic story.**


End file.
